Yo solo quería dormir
by MarioTheAwesome
Summary: Pilika no para de llorar, Horo se va a comprar, Anna tiene instintos asesinos y Ren solo quería dormir. Si se que es un mal resumen pero entren y lean.


**Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen  
><strong>

**Yo solo quería dormir  
><strong>

Se escuchaban sus llantos desde cualquier rincón de la casa, cada uno intentaba distraerse con sus tareas pero les era imposible, la peliazul lloraba tanto y tan fuerte que les resultaba imposible concentrarse en algo, Anna incluso estaba ya desesperada, mataría a alguien si con eso la chica dejaba de llorar. Su hermano al enterarse de la noticia fue a consolarla sin éxito y cada minuto que pasaba sus lloros subían de intensidad. Horo ya tenía la camisa completamente mojada y su rostro representaba furia y pena.

-Cuando volvamos a Hokkaido lo mataré por todo lo que te está haciendo sufrir ese maldito. -Dijo el ainu haciendo que su hermana volviera a elevar el volumen de sus llantos.

-Ainu estúpido, callate de una vez y hazle un favor al mundo -decía Anna cada vez más enfadada. -YOH! ¿Donde demonios están los tapones para los oídos?...ASAKURA!

-Manta y el fueron a entrenar ya no aguantaban más tiempo aquí -le comentó Ryu que se encontraba limpiando la casa de arriba abajo con los cascos de esuchar música de Yoh puestos para no escuchar gritar y llorar a la chica del norte.

-A mi también me están entrando de llorar...maldita sea -se acercó hacia donde estaban Pilika y Horo, vio por el suelo dos botes de helados vacios y la chica estaba quitándole la tapa a otro más, además todo el suelo estaba lleno de pañuelos de papel cubiertos por las lágrimas de la chica.  
>-Pilika...-comenzó a decir la itako haciéndo que la peliazul la mirara mientras seguía sollozando -...hay millones de chicos por el mundo dejalo ya -terminó de decir con su típica frialdad, cosa que hizo que Pilika volviera a comenzar a llorar.<p>

-¡PERO ES QUE YO LO QUIERO A EL! -gritó la chica comiendo una gran cantidad de helado. Anna se dio por vencida y se fue a la cocina a pegarse cabezazos contra la pared. -Como no se calle en 5 minutos mataré a esta niña...

-¡HERMANO COMPRAME MÁS PAÑUELOS QUE NO QUEDAN!

-Si, si ya voy pero no grites...-dicho esto salió por la puerta de la pensión, le daba lástima ver a su hermana de esa manera pero hasta el ya necesitaba alejarse de sus gritos desde la 10 de las mañana que comenzó a llorar, habían pasado 5 horas y seguía igual.

**Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba:**  
>-Esto ya es demasiado, cuanto tiempo más seguirá llorando esa niña -decía un chico de cabello morado oscuro y ojos dorados dando vueltas sobre la cama de su habitación. -Hasta yo que soy un negado para el amor se que no se debe cortar con alguien por telefono y menos por SMS...necesito dormir -se quejaba el chino tapándose los oídos con su almohada.<p>

-Si no se hubiese estado entrenando toda la noche ahora no estaría tan cansado amo Ren. -decía su espiritu acompañante que veia sufrir a su amo.  
>-Dejame en paz Bason, yo hago lo que quiero...<p>

-Y una cosa amo Ren, porque no se aprovecha de la situación. -decía el espiritu en forma de bola.

-¿Aprovecharme de la situación? No entiendo, a que te refieres Bason.

-Bueno usted ha estado enamorado de la señorita Pilika y... -no puedo seguir porque un grito proveniente de su amo le corto el discurso.  
>-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO BASON! -gritó furioso el chino sonrojado. -Pero si creo que sigo tu plan...y creo que lo haré -dijo calmandose un poco, saliendo de su habitación.<p>

Bajo las escaleras, estaba nervioso, afortunadamente para el Horo había salido asi que con decisión se acercó hasta donde estaba la peliazul, vio que acababa de devorar el tercer bote de helado, suspiro y se sento a su lado ante la mirada de la chica. La miró directo a los ojos y siguio un poco el discurso de Anna.

-Ya, deja de lamentarte por un idiota que no te apreciaba lo suficiente, hay muchos chicos hay fuera que de seguro se mueren por ti...como yo...-susurró con un poco de verguenza el chino acercándose poco a poco hacia Pilika  
>-Ren...-fue lo único que consiguió decir puesto que los labios del Tao le impedían hablar al haber aprisionado los suyos, poco a poco la chica acabo correspondiendo ese beso y al poco tiempo de separaron.<p>

-Mmmm...así que helado de chocolate, es mi sabor favorito, además del de tus labios -dijo con medio sonrisa el chico y poco después la ainu se le echo en los brazos comenzando de nuevo a llorar esta vez con menos intensidad.

-Olvidate ya de el, por favor...ahora solo piensa en mi-le dijo el chico mientras correspondia el abrazo y acariciaba suavemente su cabello azul.  
>Sabía la manera de decir las cosas de Ren, había captado el mensaje a la perfección, se separó de el y dejando de llorar y con una sonrisa dijo:<br>-Muchas gracias Ren...

-De nada Pilika...-le dio otro beso, este más corto, se levantó del sofá y recorrío el pasillo que daba a las escaleras...por fin podría dormir un poco, y el consejo de Bason tampoco fue tan malo después de todo ahora tenía novia. Estaba a punto de subir la escaleras cuando vio a Anna acercarse a el.

-Dios te bendiga Tao -dijo la itako sonriendole y dandose la vuelta.

Finalmente se adentró de nuevo en su habitación y se tiro a su cama, por fin los gritos y llantos de Pilika habían cesado, cerró poco a poco los ojos hasta que escucho de nuevo gritos en el piso de abajo.

-¡CHINO! -le gritaba Horo furioso subiendo a su habitación y golpeando su puerta ferozmente.

Ren comenzó a sollozar levemente -Que yo solo quería dormir...

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí termina este fic de tan solo un capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyendo mis historias<strong>  
><strong>ADIOS!<strong>


End file.
